With the development of thin film field effect transistor display (TFT-LCD Display) technology and advances in industrial technology, the production cost of liquid crystal display devices is reduced, and the manufacturing process is becoming more and more perfect. TFT-LCD has replaced the cathode ray tube display so as to be the mainstream technology of the flat panel display field. Furthermore, because of its own advantages, TFT-LCD becomes an ideal display device in the market and for consumers.